1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mutant strain of Bacillus sphaericus capable of selective removal of organically bound sulfur from carbonaceous materials while maintaining the calorific value of the carbonaceous materials. The microorganisms of this invention are particularly useful in removal of organic sulfur from fossil fuels such as sulfur-containing coal and oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfur content of carbonaceous fuels, such as coals and oils, has prevented utilization of a considerable amount of such materials due to deleterious effect upon the environment. Inorganic pyritic sulfur and organically bound sulfur may each constitute as much as about 3.5 weight percent of the coal. Pyritic sulfur has been found to be relatively easy to remove by techniques including heavy media separation, selective agglomeration, flotation, jigging, magnetic separation, leaching and hydrosulfurization. Microbial metabolism of inorganic pyritic sulfur by its oxidation using bacteria such as Thiobacillus and Sulfolobus species is known. Eligwe, C.A., "Microbial Desulfurization of Coal," Fuel, 67:451-458 (1988). These chemolithotropic organisms can utilize inorganic pyritic sulfur compounds as energy sources and are capable of removing 90% or more of the inorganic pyritic sulfur from coal within a few days. Thiobacillus ferrooxidans is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,288 as suitable for removal of pyritic sulfur from coal.
Bacillus sulfasportare ATCC 39909 has been taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,906 to be capable of sulfur removal from coal, without differentiation between pyritic and organic sulfur. An unidentified mixed culture of seven gram negative rods (ATCC 39327) prepared by growth in situ enriched with sulfur compounds and subsequently grown in the presence of coal has been shown to reduce the sulfur content of coal by about 20 percent per day with a substantial portion being reduction of organic sulfur as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,670.
Removal of sulfur from petroleum hydrocarbons by contact with hydrogen in the presence of hydrogenase-producing microorganisms Desulfovibrio desulfuricans and Sporovibrio followed by removal of sulfur in the form of gaseous products is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,564. Removal of sulfur from petroleum by Pseudomonas is taught by Hartdegen, F. J., Coburn, J. M., and Roberts, R. L., "Microbial Desulfurization of Petroleum," Chem. Eng. Progress, Vol. 80, No. 5, pp. 63-67 (1984) to be by C--C cleavage. General teachings of various Pseudomonas for removal of sulfur from petroleum are in Eckart, V., Hieke, W., Bauch., J., and Gentzsch, H., "Microbial Desulfurization of Petroleum and Heavy Petroleum Fractions. 1. Studies on Microbial Aerobic Desulfurization of Romashkino Crude Oil," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 94, No. 142230q, (1981); Eckart, V., Hieke, W., Bauch, J., and Gentzsch, H., "Microbial Desulfurization of Petroleum and Heavy Petroleum Fractions. 3. Change in the Chemical Composition of Fuel-D-Oil by Microbial Aerobic Desulfurization," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 97, No. 147259c, (1982); Lee, Min Jai and Oh, Myung Soo, "Isolation, Identification, and Physiological Characteristics of Some Sulfur-Reducing Microbes," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 78, No. 94605m (1973); Bauch, J., Gentzsch, H., Hieke, W., Eckart, V., Koehler, M., and Babenzin, H. D., "Oxidative Microbiological Desulfurization of Heavy Petroleum Fractions," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 83, No. 82530y (1975); and Yuda, Sadayuki, "Petroleum Desulfurization by Pseudomonas haconensis," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 84, No. 46982j (1976). Thiobacillus thiooxidans has been identified as the most effective S-oxidizer and Pseudomonas putrefaciens and Desulfovibrio desulfuricans the most effective S-reducers in microbial removal of sulfur from petroleum, Lee, M. J., Hah, Y. C., and Lee, K. W., "Desulfurization of Petroleum by Microorganisms. I. Isolation and Identification of Sulfur-Oxidizing and Reducing Bacteria," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 85, No. 156414d (1976); Lee, M. J., Hah, Y. C., and Lee, K. W., "Desulfurization of Petroleum by Microorganisms. III. Desulfurization of Petroleum by Contact Reaction with Desulfurizing Bacteria," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 85, No. 145448s (1976).
Organic sulfur which is chemically bound within the carbonaceous molecule must be removed either by chemical or biological means. Dibenzothiophene (DBT) is the organosulfur compound most persons consider representative of the form in which organic sulfur exists in naturally occurring organic carbonaceous fuels such as coal and oil and is the compound upon which the microbial metabolism of organosulfur compounds has focused. Study of DBT metabolism has been pursued by several researchers who have isolated organisms capable of metabolizing DBT including Acinetobacter, Malik, K. A., "Microbial Removal of Organic Sulfur from Crude Oil and the Environment: Some New Perspectives," Process Biochem., 13(9), 10-13 (1978); Arthrobacter, Knecht, A. T., Jr., Thesis Dissertation, Louisiana State University, Order No. 621235 (1961); Beijerinckia, Laborde, A. L., and Gibson, D. T., "Metabolism of Dibenzothiophene by a Beijerinckia Species," Appl. Environ. Microbiol., 34, 783-790 (1977); Rhizobium, Malik, K. A., (supra); Pseudomonas, Hou, C. T. and Laskin, A. I., "Microbial Conversion of Dibenzothiophene," Dev. Ind. Microbiol., 17, 351-362 (1976); Isbister, J. D. and Kobylinski, E. A., "Microbial Desulfurization of Coal in Processing and Utilization of High Sulfur Coals," Coal Science and Technology Series, No. 9, 627, Attia, Y. A., Ed. Amsterdam: Elsevier (1985); Knecht, A. T., Jr., (supra); Kodama, K., Nakatani, S., Umehara, K., Shimizu, K., Minoda, Y., and Yamada, K., "Microbial Conversion of Petrosulfur Compounds: Isolation and Identification of Products from Dibenzothiophene," Agr. Biolog. Chem., 34, 1320-1324 (1970); Monticello, D. J., Bakker, D., and Finnerty, W. R., "Plasmid Mediated Degradation of Dibenzothiophene by Pseudomonas Species," Appl. Environ. Microbiol., 49, 756-760 (1985); Sulfolobus, Kargi, F. and Robinson, J. M., "Microbial Oxidation of Dibenzothiophene by the Thermophilic Organisms Sulfolobus acidocaldarius," Biotech. and Bioeng., 126, 687-690 (1984). The pathway of microbial degradation of DBT in each of the above cases except in Isbister, et al., (supra), is by C--C bond cleavage according to microbial degradation pathways of DBT originally established by Kodama, et al., (supra). Microbial degradation of organic sulfur-containing carbonaceous materials by C--C bond cleavage results in the loss of a large portion of the calorific value of the carbonaceous fuel. According to the Kodama, et al. (supra), C--C bond cleavage microbial degradation of DBT, sulfur-containing end products are 3-hydroxybenzothiophene sulfoxide, 2-formyl benzothiophene, or benzothiophene. It is, therefore, desirable to follow a microbial degradation route which removes sulfur from the molecule without removing carbon from the molecule, thereby retaining calorific value of the fuel to a greater degree than is possible by carbon degradative pathways. Such sulfur-specific metabolism of the organic substrates requires cleavage of carbon-sulfur bonds in the organic sulfur-containing molecule. In the case of sulfur specific metabolism of dibenzothiophene, the end products are 2-hydroxybiphenyl and ##STR1## This C-S cleavage pathway is believed to proceed according to dibenzothiophene.fwdarw.dibenzothiophene sulfoxide.fwdarw.dibenzothiophene sulfone.fwdarw.dibenzothiophene sulfonate.fwdarw.2-hydroxybiphenyl +inorganic sulfate. The dihydroxy product of this C-S cleavage route distinguishes it from routes leading to significant amounts of bihydroxybiphenyl.
The only prior microorganism known to the present inventor capable of degradation of DBT by C-S cleavage is a Pseudomonas species as described by Isbister, (supra), and Pseudomonas ATCC 39381, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,156. The ATCC 39381 culture on deposit does not possess the C-S cleavage trait and the depositors of the culture have stated that the culture on deposit cannot be replaced as such cultures having the C-S cleavage trait to their knowledge do not exist. (4th Department of Energy Preparation, Utilization and Environmental Control Contractors Conference, U.S. Dept. of Energy, Pittsburgh Energy Technology Center, Pittsburgh, Pa. 15236, U.S.A., 1988). Mixed cultures obtained through growth under sulfur limited conditions have been capable of selective removal of sulfur from DBT, Kilbane, John J., "Sulfur-Specific Microbial Metabolism of Organic Compounds," Bioprocessing of Coals Workshop, Tysons Corner, Virginia, Aug. 16-18, 1988.